


The New Winchester

by WINCHESTERsamdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, F/M, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Nephilim, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINCHESTERsamdean/pseuds/WINCHESTERsamdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika Rodreguiz gets tired of the normal life at the right place right time when Sam and Dean Winchester come to fit it back together. Join them in the thrilling and daring story that has humor, twists, and turns at every corner.<br/>(This is not a winchester sister story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story is also on Wattpad and also yes, I am still the Olivia writing it! So no plagiarism has happened here. :) Read on. And I don't own any characters except Erika Rodreguiz and her family.

The girl in the mirror is Erika Rodreguiz. I stare at the blue and green eyes staring back at me and the black hair that frames the girls face and reaches past her mid waist. She's a curvy girl, but she looks pretty. I know her back story. She had a nice family that died with a secret, she got over that and has a house, car, and partial job. She is twenty-six years old with blemishes covering her arms and face. She has a secret that can kill, and that's terrifying.

That girl is me.  
++++++  
I was just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang. I didn't have anything on but a towel so I was hoping it was some little kid ringing the door for fun. I went and got some clothes on. A dark purple long-sleeve shirt, dark wash jeans and a dark leather jacket.

The doorbell rang again when I was coming down the steps. I didn't normally have visitors and if I did I bet it would be them, the real them, I'm sure of it.

No, they weren't coming. I know they aren't. I had to tell myself over and over again that they weren't. They could be dead for all I know. They never showed you a sign, Erika. It's not them.

I opened the door right before a person put their hand back to the bell.

"Hi," I said rubbing my eyes that weren't used to the sunlight yet. "Who are you?"

"Hello, um, we are FBI agents, Bob Sabbath and Eddie Moscone, and we wanted to ask some questions." Bob said.

This is bull. I wouldn't be a suspect for anything, but then again, I know a lot of people in this little town.

Bob looked kind of short compared to Eddie. He had a nice stocky build, short brown hair, hazel-green eyes, and a wicked smile plastered on his face. As for Eddie he must have been 6"5'. He had a stocky build too, long brown hair, silver grey eyes, and strangely familiar features.

"About what?"

"A certain death that you might not know about." The people in my little town were always dying in freaky ways. That's why I moved here, it would keep me busy. But everyone knows everyone here and I didn't hear about any deaths.

"Okay come on in," I said motioning them in nervously. They might not be FBI, I mean the last death here was a few weeks ago and it was just a car crash. This Bob and Eddie were up to something. "First badges, show 'um." Bob huffed out like he didn't want to go through this yet again, but flashed the badges even though they had different names on the little sheets of paper. "So who's the dead guy here agents?"

"We wanted to know if you know this man?" Eddie pulled out a picture from his wallet.

I gulped seeing the picture, he was almost a father to me. He was always there for me, my brother, and sister.

"Yes, that's John Winchester. He died?" That was hardly plausible, John wouldn't die if you shot him in the head.

He didn't live here either, I tried keeping tabs, but we only saw each other every few years. The last time was five years ago.

"When did you last see him?"

"A long, long time ago. Why?"

They could be searching for him. I better not give away his boys.

"We police have our own reasons." Bob said.

The one statement threw everything off and I knew I was dealing with fakes. But I ran with their play."When did he die?"

"A couple of years ago. Ms. Erika."

"How did he die?"

A wash of panic ran across the taller man's face and he looked to his "partner" and made eye contact for a second. "He was attacked by... dogs?" The shorter man answered for him, voice raised in question. The same way John's would.

"Wouldn't you know that officially?"

"I'm sorry Ma'm. I forgot."

I was thoroughly confused now. and I know my face showed it.

"Is something worrying you Boys?"

"No, it's just the death, we really need to find the killer."

"I get it. He... he was pretty much my father."

"Ours too." Bob said under his breath loud enough for me to hear. Two boys, that were 3 or 4 years apart. Both will stick to the other like glue. John had said before he left.

I looked over the clues that the two men had given me. Some features of Johns, crappy IDs, stuttering over questions, making side comments, how they spoke, it was them. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Dean it nice to meet you." I held out my hand for the taller one to shake. "and you too Samuel."

"Lady, I'm pretty sure we aren't your Samuel and Dean your talking about." They kept up their charades.

"Oh really? Your mother died in a house fire... Over Sam's crib." I looked from the taller one to the shorter one, still having my hand reached out for someone to shake. Sam sighed and looked to His taller brother.

That was one thing John let me know about his family. Especially when he was drunk.

"No I'm Dean and he's Sam, explain how do you know us?" The shorter one corrected. I thought that Sam was younger, right? Or was I mistaken?

"Your Dad, John, saved me from the demons." I lied.

"Okay so how did you know it was us?"

"You need to be more careful about muddy tracks." I smiled lightly and folded my arms around me ready for real business. "So where is John or is this different?" I questioned.

"It's different."

"How did he actually die." Worry corrupted my voice. He was almost my father, but my true father isn't real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

"How did he die?" I questioned them. Dean walked out of the kitchen to go get something. "Sam? How did John die?"

"He, um, he sold his soul... To save Dean. So do you know about it?" Sam asked putting his hands in the dress pants pockets. "The family business."

"What ghosts and ghouls, vampires and werewolves?" I replied breathing in and sighing. "Yeah, killed them all too."

John was the one who taught me how to.

"I'm gonna give you a test then." Why warn me?

"Okay like what? Throw it at me." I raised my chin and stared into his quite gorgeous hazel eyes.

"How do you kill a vampire? Do you stake it with silver or wood?"

"Neither. You need to decapitate the stupid bastard. And to slow it down you can shoot it with dead man's blood."

"How do you kill a demon?"

"You exorcise it, send it back to hell. There's no killing demons for all we know."

"Drink this-" He puts a silver flask in my hand. "It’s the last test." he reassures me.

I put the flask up to my nose and sniffed it didn't smell different but hunters always carry holy water. "Hell no I'm not drinking Holy water."

"Come on-" Then he hurried and grabbed my arm cut it with a silver blade.

"Ow! you know I could have done that myself." I took a swig of the water. Ew.

Dean walked back in with a journal in hand. I recognized it, it was John's. "Here, so what age were you when he met you?" Not apparently hearing our conversation.

I flipped through the pages and found the page they found my name on, it was dog eared like the other important parts. 

"Oh I was about 7 when the demon first came we- my dad, brothers, sister, and I-, fought him off. He struck again when I was 8." I lied.

"How old are you now?"

"26 years of good age. The second time he attacked it killed my mom and dad." I said setting the journal on the counter.

The page had said my name, where I could be found, my old cell phone number, and a note saying 'She is not your sister. But find her!' Good going, John.

"Sorry for asking." Sam said his voice heavy with guilt.

"No you don't have to be sorry I'm fine here really, my brother and sister are with my aunt and uncle. Don't worry they are hunters too." The worried expression fell off their faces as soon as it came on.

Dean turns to Sam and mutters;

"Did you give the test?"

"Yeah the whole nine yards, but I guess she doesn't like the taste of holy water." Dean chuckled. "But not a demon." He nodded agreeing it was alright.

"So what's been going down in here that has you stopped dead?" Dean turns back to me.

"Well your dad for one said stay here until I send Sam and Dean. And eighteen years later I finally meet them." I started telling him my story, leading from when I was attacked to when John had left me here. 

"Huh, I thought a job kept you here and you just stole a house."

"Well you thought wrong then." I teased. "There are some jobs but not that many. One has popped up if you want to entertain yourselves; go right ahead."

"Ha-ha," Dean mocked me "Very funny go pack your stuff we are heading out tonight."

"Tonight? Why can't we start fresh in the morning?"

"Because Sam and I would have to get a hotel."

"No you wouldn't you could stay here I have three extra bedrooms."

"Thanks for the offer but no. Sam! Sam, let's go!" He yelled through the house.

But Sam was asleep already sound as a rock. He was on the couch with some blankets covering his torso and his feet. 

"Well I guess I'll take you up on that offer now."

"Okay bus leaves at 9:00 sharp."

I climb into bed although it is 8:00 pm. The more the merrier right? 

"Goodnight everyone." I whispered so low I could hardly hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at about 5:00 a.m. and I felt like playing a prank on them. I took some water, colored it red, and poured it on the floor. I went right in the middle of it and sat down then yelled up the stairs to the bedrooms.  
"HEY DUDES ITS ALREADY 9:00 I'M LEAVING TO DO A CASE SEE YA LAT-" I interrupted my own sentence and threw a book on the counter making a big bang. I screamed and lied down in the water. When Dean came down the look on his face was priceless. He finally noticed how runny the "blood" was.  
"Ha, ha very funny so what time is it really?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Its 5:05 Dean." Said a sleepy Sam.  
"Hey Sammy, how'd you sleep?"I questioned cheerfully.  
"Good until now." He rubbed his eyes.  
"Okay princesses get dressed and lets go we have a quick case I picked up." I skipped past them.  
It took them about 20 minutes to get showered, dressed, and teeth and hair ready. Meanwhile I was making a delicious breakfast. l made eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, and pancakes. Man did they chow down. It was like they hadn't eaten in two days.  
"So whats the case?" Dean asked after he finnished his plate.  
"Um, kids are somehow falling off a balcony in the old play and musical theater, I personally think they are pushed, but the catcher is no one in the balcony and its always when the parents aren't around."  
"So it could be a ghost that's all." Sam causally said.  
"No duh! Genius, its a ghost, I can't find the damn body or who is haunting it."  
"Let's check it out shall we?"  
"Sure. Where is it, Erika?" Dean was being over sarcastic  
"Just follow me."  
We went out to our cars mine is a big black, diesel, truck with awesome 4-wheel drive. I looked at their black smooth, Chevy Impala. Nice. I thought to myself.  
"Wow, who drives that?" Dean asked stepping back dramatically to get a full picture.  
"I do."  
"Very funny Erika right?"  
"Come on Dean."  
When we finally got to the theater there was some police cars around the entrance. Oh crap someone died. Okay I pulled into the nearest parking spot. Likely I brought the new badges with me thank God. I got prepped to go in right when the Impala turned into the parking lot. They saw the cars and fixed their suits and ties, got out the same I.D. badges they used on me, and got out of the car.  
"This is it?" Dean asked me, he was really getting on my nerves.  
"Okay enough with the smartass attiude and I swear if you don't I will personally crash your pretty little pepped up car."  
"Hey no hurting my baby."  
"Oh so that's the only thing that you actually love?"  
"NO, THAT DOES IT." He started walking toward me ready to rip my head off.  
Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder. "Hey no one is going to hurt each other okay?"  
"Fine."  
"But still no duh the kids are falling off its a accident waiting to happen. I mean with even 70 pounds on there its a fucking wreck."  
"No it won't fall."  
"You sure."  
"Hell yes you idiot didn't you hear me?"  
"OKAY enough, I'm already sick of you two fighting. Can we go in now?"  
"Ya we can."  
"Wait what about you don't they know you?"  
"There was supposed to be auditions today for a play, so I could say I was going here for that. Oh ya here." I handed them new badges with fake names like: Dean Ethridge and Sam Kutz. "I hacked into the police records and changed the pictures to yours and Sam's."  
"Thanks but what's it for?" Dean was opening both of his the new and the old one. "We have our own sorry."  
"Uh, Dean these are almost real." Sam was looking at his and was on the computer.  
"How can you tell, please teach me Sam."  
"Well the card is done really well. The date does exeist. And lastly we apear on the police record." Sam showed us the computer that had his picture and Dean's on the fake police accounts.  
"Wow."  
"I had oh, 18 YEARS to make them."  
"You know that we are very sorry."  
"Okay lets go in now."  
I started to walk to away from the front of the cars and the officers took notice of me.  
"Hey Erika! How are you doing?" My friend Billy Gourgen said while hugging me.  
"I'm fine, but your choking me." He was hugging me like I was out of town for days. He stopped  
"Oh sorry, so who were you just with, Darling?" I saw envy in his eyes.  
"Three things, Billy, One the short one is my cousin and the tall one his friend, two we went out one so don't call me darling, and three what happened here?"  
"Well a couple of kids fell off the balcony. Same old, same old."  
"Dean, Sam get over here."  
Somehow Billy snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me tight next to him.  
"Ya?" Dean questioned.  
"Guys, this is Billy, Billy this is Sam and Dean." I pushed Billy's arm away and gestured his hand to Dean and Sam's. They both shook it intently as if they were in a hurry to get to the case.  
"Nice to meet the cousin of this wonderful lady."  
"Are you two like a thi-" I stomped on Dean's foot before he could finish.  
Billy said 'Yes' when I said 'NO' "No Dean we aren't and get to work." I wispered to him.  
"So, why are YOU down here isn't his a job for grownups?"  
"I'm a policeman as a matter of fact so I have a right unlike you two."  
"Are you sure?" Dean held up his badge showing F.B.I. across the top.  
"What you didn't tell me, hon, that your cousin is with the F.B.I.."  
"Hey number two." I growled at him.  
"Oh sorry."  
"How many kids is that now?" Sam spoke up.  
"Eleven or twelve I think."  
"Can we take a peek inside?"  
"Sure but follow me there are still adutions going on in there."  
"That's what I'm here for."  
"Okay, see you later babe."  
"BILLY." I yelled "no." I said a bit more calm.  
I headed into the building and went stright up to the balcony. I took out my EMF reader and scaned the room. Huh, nothings there. All of the sudden it went crazy. I pulled out my gun from the back of my jeans and the knife hidden in my boot and got ready if anything came out.  
"Sam? Dean? Billy?" I heard a rustle behind me so I turned. I felt something breathing down my neck. I turned back around and saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are going to be quite short too. Sorry.


End file.
